SMT IV: Devouring Apocalypse
by ptl
Summary: Miembro de Cradle, Axel Cunningham, se encuentra en otro mundo apocalíptico donde hay una guerra entre VERDADEROS dioses, ángeles y demonios. Armado con su God Arc y un misterioso programa, él y su compañera digital, Nina, harán lo propio de un God Eater: luchar al lado de la humanidad. Dagda, tu matadioses ya no es el único que deambula por Tokio...
1. Prólogo: el despertar

**God Eater, Shin Megami Tensei** y cualquier OC, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Y por cierto, esperamos que apoyéis los crossovers de God Eater. Mezclar el universo de God Eater con uno de ángeles y demonios como Megami Tensei es un proyecto muy ambicioso por lo que animo a crear los vuestros ¿Qué camino escogeréis? ¿El de devorador o el de asesino de dioses?

 **Prólogo:** El despertar en un mundo de ángeles y demonios

"Uhgg" eso fue lo que dije al despertarme con un dolor de cabeza enorme. Nunca los tenía excepto cuando un Aragami me lo provoca de una manera u otra: golpes, embestidas, rayos, misiles (son malos para los oídos), destrozando en una emboscada el suelo donde me encontraba… un momento.

Recuerdo que estaba en medio de una expedición con varios compañeros de Cradle, cuando fui a la tienda donde guardábamos las provisiones y parte del equipo en busca de piezas para "tunear" mi God Arc. Así es señores, yo, Axel Cunningham, God Eater perteneciente a la sección inglesa del escuadrón independiente Cradle de Fenrir, soy un ingeniero aficionado con un talento sin igual para los ordenadores, ¡y discípulo Nº1 del legendario Yuu Kannagi! Bueno, la verdad es que lo conocí cuando se fue a la sede inglesa para formar una sucursal para Cradle y como por casualidad me fijé en algunos ficheros clasificados relacionados con el Proyecto Arca y el Apocalipsis Devorador (una historia graciosa en la que al final aún siguen buscando quién le gastó un bromazo al asistente del director con un vídeo de esos de espanto, tan populares en el viejo mundo, mientras este intentó guardar un informe), me convertí en un admirador suyo de manera inmediata. Estuvo con los voluntarios hasta que pudimos estar a flote sin su ayuda, ¡hasta me hizo responsable de su Clemencor! Él me dijo que yo era parecido a Licca, una mecánica amiga suya, cuando me ponía a trabajar o a hablar en cualquier cosa relacionada con los God Arc. ¡¿Y cómo no?! ¡Son la combinación perfecta de biología e ingeniería oráculo que te permiten enfrentarte a monstruos gigantes como el puto amo! ¡El sueño para cualquier fanático de la tecnología: un arma gigante viviente! No me llegaría a extrañar que pudieran comunicarse con nosotros…(un ex-capitán con guantelete dorado sintió que alguien hablaba sobre su brazo) Pero por dónde iba… a sí. Estaba husmeando con mi God Arc a mi espalda: una Avenger modificada con un diseño de llamas azules a la que llamé Inferno, al que me las apañe para instalar una imitación de un Charge Crush con atributo de fuego capaz de fundir a Aragami que hayan consumido y asimilado tungsteno; una escopeta con un dibujo de tiburón en llamas en el cañón conocido como Shark Fang la cual diseñe para que también dispare munición de asalto y explosiva, y finalmente un escudo con cara de diablo (me inspiré un poco en el Borg Camlann) que lo llamé Hell Fort. El porque lo tenía a mano era obvio: no podemos fiarnos de los repelentes en campo abierto por lo que estaría preparado por si venía un Aragami. Lo malo: un Quadriga nos lanzó sus misiles y la explosión derrumbó el suelo donde estaba.

Lo cual me lleva a mi situación actual. Después de comprobar de que estoy entero y sin ningún hueso roto, encendí mi linterna. Me sorprendió bastante. Me encontraba en una especie de sótano pero lo que me dejó de piedra fue que el techo estaba _**intacto**_. Bueno, algo castigado por el tiempo y con las luces apagadas pero no había ni rastro de un agujero, lo que era raro si acabavas de caer de un hoyo. Observé más hacia al suelo, por suerte, mi God Arc y las provisiones estaban en buen estado. Los contenedores antigolpes de Fenrir son milagrosos. Abrí una caja para encontrarme con unos frascos con jeringa llenos de un líquido fosforescente amarillento: el factor de sesgo. Quedarse sin una dosis mensual de la esencia Aragami era lo mismo que morirte o convertirte en uno de ellos. *suspiro* Uno de los riesgos del oficio. Al menos tengo para unos años, más o menos, por ser el único presente en aquellos momentos. También tengo un buen cargamento de píldoras curativas, ampollas-o, munición, granadas aturdidoras y trampas. También tengo materiales y herramientas para el mantenimiento de los God Arcs y los brazaletes, y una funda para God Arcs. Los demás me matarían al saber que me he caído con ese alijo para mí solo. En fin, tengo que averiguar donde me encuentro. Armándome con mi Arc y unas granadas me puse a inspeccionar el lugar. Parecía una instalación militar abandonada, especialmente por el armamento y unas armaduras con unos cascos que parecen de buzo. Eventualmente me encontré con una especie de panel que parecía encargarse del suministro eléctrico, trasteé un poco y devolví la luz al lugar. Acto seguido, me dirijo a un terminal que me fijé anteriormente y lo activé. Obviamente estaba bloqueado, pero eso no era un problema. Lo conecté a uno de los portátiles que se cayeron conmigo, utilicé un programa que almacené en el móvil (¿Qué? ¿Acaso creíais que tendría que llevar un ordenador a cuestas para estas situaciones? Pensamiento de hacker) y bingo, acceso gratuito sin activar alarmas ni protocolos. La seguridad era superior a la media pero he visto sistemas de Fenrir más difíciles que este. "A ver que me puedes decir amiguito." lo que no me esperaba era lo que venía a continuación. "¿Qué demonios?" Sí. Demonios. Al principio pensé de que se trataba de un nombre alternativo para los aragami cuando, al parecer, se refería a VERDADEROS demonios. Aparentemente, esta instalación era una base secundaria de un grupo del ejército japonés llamado Fuerzas Antidemoníacas que se encargan de combatir los demonios que provienen de una dimensión llamada Expanse por un accidente con un tal Reactor Perpetuo de Yamato y la distribución de un Programa de Invocación Demoníaca, todo en el año 2012 (si vengo de 2074). Y para colmo, los ángeles inician una guerra contra los demonios con la humanidad en medio del fuego. Esto es una locura.¿Verdad? El apocalipsis ocurrió en 2050 cuando un montón de células oráculo saliendo del fondo de la Tierra y creando colonias extremadamente violentas, adaptables y hambrientas, y como ningún arma convencional es capaz de matarlas, la gente empezó a pensar que eran dioses, quedándose con el nombre de Aragami, por lo que mi trabajo como God Eater es ese, devorar dioses o lo que se parezcan a ellos. Pero parece que aquí, lo sobrenatural existe, y no es en forma de células oráculo. Hasta existen verdaderos dioses, cosa que me hace preguntar si soy un devorador o asesino de dioses… No te líes, concéntrate. Revisé toda la información y parece toda legítima.

Estaba a punto de apagar el terminal y comprobar con mis propios ojos lo que de verdad había pasado cuando me fijé en un fichero en particular "Burroughs-OS 2.5". Según la información, Burroughs era una especie de interfaz IA que estaba integrada en los COMP de las Demónicas, las armaduras de antes. Reflexioné sobre si era una buena idea "¿Y por qué no? Así tengo mi propia IA," ese fue mi lado ciberfriki... "y alguien con quien hablar." Así que sin pensármelo dos veces, activé el programa, la interfaz virtual cargándose, y un mensaje que ponía "Tu vida acaba de cambiar para siempre" Que ominoso. Y cuando se terminó de arrancar, me encontré con la imagen de una niña blanca, con pelo y vestido también blancos, de unos doce años o por ahí. Parpadeé, pues esto no era lo que me esperaba. Decían que Burroughs tomaba la forma de una imagen adulta, pero ella no cumplía con esa imagen y encima estaba durmiendo… La niña al parecer se empieza a despertar, si los bostezos y los estiramientos son una indicación (¿Por qué necesitaría una inteligencia artificial hacer eso?). Cuando abrió los ojos completamente, ella se fijó en mí y parpadeó, yo también parpadeé, seguidamente ella gritó "¡AHHHHHHH!", yo también "¡AHHHHHHH!" espera, ¿qué? "¡Un momento! ¡¿Por qué estamos gritando?!" chillé yo al no ver la lógica en esa escena tan cliché. La niña paró sus berridos y, al parecer, se puso a pensar, sólo para encogerse de hombros "No lo sé. Pensaba que eras un demonio." Solté una gota de sudor. En mi opinión, no creo que por alguien tenga el pelo azul, desordenado y de punta y ojos rojos sea motivo de ser llamado demonio. Ni siquiera creo que un demonio tuviera googles de mecánico, una camiseta roja, unos vaqueros azules y una chaqueta blanca de manga corta con un símbolo dorado a la espalda que parece la cara de un lobo. No, eso sería lo que tendría un humano normal y corriente al que se le inyectan supercélulas para matar monstruos gigantes, es decir… _**yo**_. "Disculpa, pero si fuera un demonio o algún monstruo devoratodo, ya habría destruido este lugar." respondí algo irritado. La niña se rió "Lo siento. Pero la verdad es que no me habían activado desde hace tiempo…" De repente me siento culpable "No pasa nada, yo también estaría confuso si me despertara en un sótano militar abandonado, que es justo lo que me ha pasado ahora." respondí con una sonrisa "Jejeje. Parece que estamos igual, amo." respondió ella, lo que me molesta un poco. Tener tu propia IA o una hermana pequeña no está mal, pero que una niña pequeña me llame amo, artificial o no, no me parece justo "No soy tu amo, tan sólo un God Eater extraordinaire con una habilidad para la tecnología que cayó por ahí. Me puedes llamar Axel, Axel Cunningham." "¿God Eater? Que persona más curiosa, Axel. Encantada de conocerte, me llamo Burroughs." se presentó ella. "Mmm." "¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la pantalla?" pregunta ella al saber que la estoy mirando fijamente "Nah, tan solo que Burroughs no te pega bastante, ¿qué te parece Nina?" ofrecí. La recientemente llamada Nina se sonrojó un poco "La verdad es que no me parece muy mono Burroughs, por lo que vale, me puedes llamar Nina" y soltó una sonrisa. Yo también sonreí pero sabía que había que ponerse serio "Así que Nina, ¿Sabes lo que le ha pasado a este lugar? No he visto a nadie más." Nina parece algo avergonzada "La verdad es que esta es la primera vez que me activaron, por lo que sé es igual que lo que has visto aquí." Suspiré. ¿Por qué las cosas no son tan fáciles siempre? Bueno, tuve la suerte de enfrentarme a cinco Dyaus Pita y algunos otros Deusphage y gané, todas con el pulso a mil y con la ayuda de mis compañeros… A veces no sé si tengo buena o mala suerte, especialmente con todo lo que me está pasando…

Así que, la única opción es salir afuera, pero no podía dejar a Nina aquí "Nina, la mejor opción que tenemos es salir a investigar. ¿Te vienes?" Nina sonrió enérgicamente "Yo fui programada para esto. ¡Vamos a patear unos cuantos demonios!" nunca me imaginé que fuera tan enérgica… "Por cierto, ¿hay algún COMP por ahí? Resultaría mucho más cómodo para transportarme, aparte de que fui diseñada para él." Afirmé con la cabeza. No sabía cuánta memoria o capacidad de procesamiento necesitaría para ella, por lo que sería mejor usar las máquinas a las que ella estaba destinada. Agarré un brazalete de una armadura que parecía estar en buen estado y lo conecté al terminal siguiendo las instrucciones de Nina. Cuando la transferencia se completó, me puse el brazalete en mi brazo izquierdo (tal vez le cambie el diseño) y Nina apareció en la pantalla táctil del COMP. "¿Holaaa? Probando, probando. ¿Me recibes Axel?" "Te recibo alto y claro, operadora Nina." Los dos no pudimos evitar reírnos con la broma. "Bien, ¿cómo te sientes?" le pregunté "¡Como un guante, nunca mejor dicho!" Ahora, sólo falta coger lo que pueda y marcharme "¿Pero cómo me encargaré de todo esto?" El problema: la mayor parte de las cosas con las que caí contienen tecnología que puede causar catástrofes si paran en manos equivocadas o torpes. Los frascos de factor de sesgo y las ampollas tienen células oráculo que podrían causar un brote Aragami si no se manipulan correctamente. Como si leyera mis pensamientos, Nina sugirió algo "Ehh, Axel. Creo que he encontrado algo que nos solucionará nuestro problema." Acerqué el brazalete por curiosidad, indicando que ella tiene toda mi atención "Es un programa derivado de la tecnología del Programa de Invocación Demoníaca y de teletransporte. Se llama Digitalizador. Básicamente, rompe la estructura molecular de un cuerpo escaneado y la convierte en datos por medio de unos algoritmos similares a los que usa el programa de invocación, especialmente las operaciones requeridas para guardar y invocar demonios. Aunque al parecer está en período de prueba…" Mi mente no se lo podía creer. Me parece lógico que se pueda invocar demonios con un ordenador si el código utilizado es un facsímil de los conjuros utilizados en rituales místicos. Pero el poder transportar objetos físicos en formato digital ya me parece un sueño hecho realidad. "¿Puedes ponerlo en el monitor principal? Me gustaría saber con qué estamos tratando a no ser que queramos materializar un virus capaz de destruir el mundo." Nina asintió con la cabeza. Es más lógico comprobar si es buena idea probar tecnología experimental que lanzarse de pleno. Muchas vidas se perdieron con algunos experimentos relacionados con células oráculo. Mientras la pantalla pasaba el código fuente a toda velocidad, fui capaz de ver varios de los fallos que poseía y cómo arreglarlos. Es curioso, nunca he visto cómo funciona un teletransportador de verdad. Me ventilé libros enteros de física cuántica y dicen que el transporte de materia a nivel atómico a distancia, y mucho menos su conversión en datos, es imposible. Pero esas teorías fueron antes de las células oráculo y los aragami, que rompen varias de las normas de la física y la biología por su capacidad de aumentar su masa y de sobrevivir a cantidades extremas de energía cinética y radioactiva simplemente con su capacidad de adaptación y los fuertes enlaces entre las células. Pero eso no explica el cómo puedo entender algo tan complejo como esto, ¿será por talento o algo o alguien me da los conocimientos necesarios? Una vez corregido el programa, llegó el momento de la verdad. Escaneé con el brazalete la armadura de antes y esta desapareció instantáneamente en partículas luminosas. Le pedí a Nina que lo comprobara, y para nuestra sorpresa, el traje estaba dentro del COMP justo en la posición en el estado que se encontraba. Lo materialicé y estaba igual. Y encima, según Nina, he conseguido optimizar el software para reducir la información obtenida con la desintegración y la velocidad del proceso en un 80%, superando con creces las expectativas iniciales de los creadores originales. Lo volví a probar con una bala oráculo. Es algo arriesgado pero es una de las opciones más seguras para probarlo con seres vivos. Espero no crear accidentalmente un malware a base de aragamis. Hice lo mismo que la Demónica, comprobé que estaba de un bit, agarré mi God Arc por si acaso y Nina la materializó. Me puse en posición de batalla por si algo pasaba, por lo que esperé y esperé… en aquel momento no pensé que llegaría a perder diez largos minutos de mi vida por ser casi paranoico. Desilusionado y aliviado de que no haya pasado nada, suspiré y me dediqué a hacer más pruebas con mis cosas para aliviarme del aburrimiento que me acompaño junto a mi nerviosismo. Al final, comprobamos que podía cargar con una gran cantidad de masa digitalizada equivalente a 5 toneladas con la sección de la memoria que tiene designada, que no sean más grandes que un coche. Por si acaso, me abstendré de intentar digitalizar animales y seres humanos. Las células oráculo se adaptarán de maravilla, pero no quiero ni imaginarme lo que le pasaría a una persona durante períodos prolongados. Se me pone la carne de gallina.

Bueno, después de comprobar que el digitalizador funciona, decidí guardarme todas mis provisiones y varias cosas útiles de la base en mi "inventario". Fue un palizón el ordenarlo todo en carpetas, aunque Nina me ayudó. Con God Arc dentro de su funda y a mi espalda, procedí a buscar la salida, la cual resultó ser una puerta acorazada típica de los búnkers algo oxidada, que llevaba a una especie de alcantarillado que parece no haber sido limpiado durante años, especialmente por la presencia de algunos cuerpos muertos, por no hablar de que se encontraban colgados en una especie de telaraña. No me extrañaría que nadie encontrara el búnker. Después de sacar mi God Arc por si las moscas, oí una voz femenina que parecía estar mezclada con un modulador "Vaya, vaya. Nunca pensé que un humano vuelva a pasar por aquí. Qué afortunada." Por instinto, dirigí la mirada al techo para encontrarme con una mujer desnuda con una especie de hojas por brazos y que está colgada por una especie de cuerda por sus piernas "Desafortunadamente para ti, tú eres mi cena." … No sé por qué pero eso tendría que haberme aterrorizado. Quizás es el hecho de haberme encontrado con muchos aragamis con forma de mujer desnuda que intentaron matarme lo que me ha desensibilizado. Brrrr. No quiero ni recordar las veces de cuando me encontré una Nyx Alpha ,o peor, una Venus. Algunos pervertidos de mi equipo se quedaron traumatizados y ya no soportan ver una mujer desnuda sin que griten despavoridos. "Disculpe señora, pero ya he sido amenazado de muerte por monstruos femeninos más grandes que tú, por lo que si quieres, podemos ignorarnos y continuar con nuestros asuntos por separado." La demonio pareció sorprendida, ya sea por no mearme en los pantalones o por decirlo con un tono aburrido, pero seguidamente, se puso furiosa "¡¿Te atreves a burlar de mí, humano?!" y me disparó espinas desde la boca. Esquivé los proyectiles y los devolví con unos perdigones marca oráculo. Lo sorprendente es que ni se molestó, en esquivarlos, pues no la convirtieron en una esponja de carne, aunque fue empujada violentamente hacia una pared, la cual se consiguió agarrar, sorpresa aparente en su cara mientras escupía sangre "¿Cómo? ¡Esas balas no tendrían que haberme hecho ningún efecto!" "¿Eh?" Estaba confundido. "¡Axel, ese demonio al parecer es invulnerable ataques perforantes como proyectiles!" explicó Nina. Ahh. Eso aclara todo. Mientras que bloqueó el daño perforante de los proyectiles, no pudo bloquear el atributo contundente de la munición de escopeta. Y ahora se me está acercando a gran velocidad. Justo antes de que me ataque, cambié a Inferno sólo para que esta golpee la cara de Hellgate, por lo que yo realicé un contrataque al estilo de los usuarios de espada bastarda. Quizás no contenga tanto poder destructivo pero el reducido peso de una espada larga lo hace un ataque rápido y difícil de esquivar. Si no fuera por la sorpresa del escudo, ella habría podido esquivar mi tajo. El precio que tuvo que pagar es salir volando unos pocos metros mientras veía la parte inferior de su cuerpo despidiéndose de ella. Cuando levantó la cabeza, intentó escabullirse con ayuda de sus brazos "Un monstruo… es un monstruo…" murmuró. Je, tal vez lo soy. Hay otra razón para inyectarse células oráculo y poder manejar un God Arc: su peso podría aplastar a una persona normal si lo intenta levantar aún sin que este lo devore, por lo que es conveniente que la dosis de factor de sesgo forme células que aumentan nuestras capacidades físicas, hasta el punto de hacer acrobacias con armas gigantes o hacer caída libre de un helicóptero y caer de pie sin un rasguño. La detuve con un pie y la obligué a que me mirara hacia arriba con ese mismo pie "Quizás sea un monstruo para ti, pero eso es para poder devorar a monstruos…" Inferno empezó a manifestar sus fauces mientras la levantaba por encima de mi cabeza como si fuera a apuñalar a alguien "... ¡QUE SE PARECEN A DIOSES!" y dirigí mi hambriento God Arc hacia ella "¡NO!" tan solo para detenerme justo antes de que se cierren las fauces en su cabeza. Aparté mi arma para ver una cara de terror absoluto "¡Por favor! No quiero morir…" Aquello me enfrenta a un dilema. Si la dejo libre, intentará devorar a más humanos aunque no creo que le quede mucho de vida, pero el hecho de que no es un monstruo sin mente hace que me duela matarla, aunque le hago un favor al liberarla de su sufrimiento. "Axel, ¿por qué no intentas reclutarla?" Nina habló desde el COMP. "¿Reclutar?" pregunté "Sí. Para hacer un contrato con un demonio hay que negociar con ellos. Aparte, se pueden mantener vivos dentro del COMP hasta que reciben tratamiento." Eso me llevó a mi siguiente acción "¿Quieres convertirte en mi aliada?" le ofrecí al demonio, que parece a punto de explotar en lágrimas "Si con eso sigo con vida, acepto." "Con una condición, no devores a ningún humano a partir de ahora." Entonces ella me mira con seriedad "Un contrato siempre es sagrado hasta que el contractor lo rompe. Soy Arachne de los Vermin. Te serviré a partir de ahora." entonces Arachne y su mitad inferior se desvanecieron en datos. Me fijé en el brazalete "Nina, ¿está Arachne allí?" "Sí, aunque le distes un golpe bastante grave. Si quieres, ¿podría utilizar tus suplementos médicos para sanarla?" "Claro, ¿por qué no lo intentas?" Entonces Arachne apareció en pantalla "Amo, gracias por ser tan benevolente." "Por favor, que me llamo Axel." "En serio. El mostrar piedad ante un enemigo herido es un acto noble." entonces Nina le contesta sospechosa "Pues para usar tácticas de araña, sabes lo que es noble y lo que no…" "Ahí te ha pillado." "Soy una araña, no una guerrera. Aunque lo sepa eso no significa que cambie mi naturaleza." contestó Arachne "Bueno, no me esperaba ver una mujer araña pero vale." y seguí mi camino.

Justo cuando me dirigía a una especie de escalera que lleva a una tapa, oí otra voz "¡Eh! ¡Oye! ¿Me vas a dejar aquí plantada?" miré a mi alrededor para no ver nada. La voz suspiró "Por aquí, memo." Seguí la voz para encontrarme con una pequeña humanoide pelirroja con leotardos y guantes azules y lo que parecen ser alas a su espalda. Parpadeé y hice una pregunta tonta "¿Qué haces aquí?" La criatura suspiró exasperada mientras giraba los ojos "Pues disfrutando del aroma de aquí abajo en esta telaraña tan cómoda. ¿Tú que crees?" respondió sarcásticamente "Es una Pixie. Posee hechizos curativos y eléctricos de bajo nivel." "¡Hey!" "Pero que pueden resultar muy útiles cuando los aprendes con el susurro demoníaco." "¿Yo aprendiendo magia? ¿Y qué es el susurro demoníaco o como se llame?" pregunté "Cuando obtenemos la maestría de nuestras habilidades durante un contrato, podemos transferir una copia de nuestros poderes al contractor. Ahora, ¡¿puedes sacarme de aquí?!" dijo desesperada Pixie. No pude evitar soltar una gota de sudor mientras ella intentaba salir mientras gritaba y se agitaba a la vez. Suspirando, hice la opción más moral y segura de solucionar esto "¿Quieres que te haga un contrato?" "Quedarme atrapada en unas cloacas para después servir a un humano… Está bien pero me voy cuando quiera. Al menos no veré estas telarañas durante un tiempo. Soy el Hada Pixie. No hagas nada sospechoso, ¿vale?" "No te preocupes. Yo no soy ese tipo de persona." y entonces ella se desvaneció en mi COMP. Nina se me dirigió nerviosa "Sabes que está Arachne dentro, ¿verdad?" "Sí, ¿por?" pregunté. De repente se oyeron gritos desde el COMP que nos obligó a taparnos los oídos y apareció Pixie en una ventana "¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba ella aquí?!" gritó del pánico "Cállate, la verdad es que no tenía otra opción." se defendió Arachne desde otra ventana." "¡¿Podéis callaros?! ¡Que aquí vivo yo!"respondió irritada Nina después de recuperarse. Sudé de nuevo "Creo que será mejor que le hagáis caso, a no ser que ella os borre." Las dos demonios se callaron de inmediato. Ser transformado en datos te hace propenso a ser eliminado por la papelera de reciclaje, un destino que no parece muy agradable "Me quejaré al sindicato de trabajadores."dijo Pixie y ella y Arachne desaparecieron de la pantalla. "Gracias Axel. No sé qué hubiera pasado si no hubieras dicho algo." dijo Nina aliviada "No pasa nada, cualquier cosa para una hermanita."bromeé guiñando. Nina se rió algo sonrosada "Ohh" las otras dos residentes expresaron "Papelera" amenazó Nina con una cara neutral, lo que las hizo callar. Creo que he creado un monstruo…

Ahora que no hay más interrupciones, subí a por el agujero que me llevaría a la superficie. Cuando emergí de él, me fijé en una ciudad nocturna igual de intacta que en las fotos de antes de los aragami. La diferencia está en que la torre de al lado está rodeada de raíces y apunta a un enorme techo de piedra que cubre toda la ciudad. "Al menos, está mejor que mi mundo." Qué. Todas las grandes ciudades se convirtieron en ruinas con edificios con más agujeros que un queso de gruyere. Me fijé que en la base de la torre hay una pelea sucediendo. Empuñando de nuevo mi God Arc, me dirigí a toda velocidad a inspeccionar. Parece que mi trabajo de matar dioses se va a extender también a ángeles y demonios. Tal es mi deber como God Eater. Ah. Y volver a casa.


	2. Capítulo 1: batalla en la torre

**God Eater, Shin Megami Tensei** y cualquier OC, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

 **Capítulo 1:** Batalla en la torre

 **[Feed A, Intro God Eater 2015]**

Después de que el ángel cayera derrotado, Nanashi y Asahi empezaron a recobrar el aliento. Fue su primera batalla contra los ángeles. Normal que estuvieran cansados. Acababan de reclutar sus propios demonios y aún no eran cazadores oficiales. Fue Asahi quien propuso atender a la llamada de auxilio de unos Hunters desesperados por rescatar a su compañero de la torre del cielo, custodiada por ángeles.

"Ahh, ahh. La próxima vez me lo pensaré dos veces antes de hacer caso a Asahi…" murmuró Nanashi para que su hermana adoptiva no lo escuchara. La aviadora de azul suele ser muy temperamental.

"Pues para ser un par de críos, no lo hacéis nada mal." felicitó uno de los Hunters. Aquello subió los ánimos a Asahi "Ah, ah. ¡Sí! ¡Podemos hacerlo!" Nanashi sonrió. Si pueden hacerles frente a los ángeles, podrán rescatar al Hunter prisionero y salir sanos y salvos de allí. O quizá no.

De repente, un resplandor dio paso a un ángel de piel verdosa, ojos cerrados, guantes blancos y varios pares de alas rojas, con un par cubriendo su cuerpo. No parecía muy contento con la situación "¿Qué es esto?" Uno de los Hunters lo reconoció "Mierda, es el arcángel Aniel. No podemos hacerle frente."

Uno de los ángeles guardianes se acercó a Aniel para explicarle la situación. Cuando terminó, ese último se dirigió a sus visitantes con un aura de desprecio "Ya veo… ¿Unos meros humanos desafían las leyes transmitidas por los mensajeros de nuestro Señor? Impuros, os eliminaré en Su honor. Vuestras vidas servirán como compensaciones por vuestros pecados." Después de estas palabras, Aniel lanzó un ataque eléctrico a los Hunters, a excepción de Nanashi y Asahi, incapacitándolos. Se dirigió a los cadetes "Purificaré a toda la chusma Impu-".

No llegó a terminar lo que estaba diciendo cuando un ruido de cristales rotos da paso a una especie de proyectil de energía impactó contra su cara. "Para ser el primer ángel que veo, pareces muy arrogante." dijo una nueva voz. Los allí presentes giraron para encontrarse con la entrada de un joven con pelo azul desordenado, unas gafas de aviador como las de Asahi, ojos y camiseta rojos, una chaqueta blanca y unos vaqueros. Pero lo sorprendente es el arma gigante que llevaba sobre el hombro. Su cañón humeante parece indicar que ha sido él quien interrumpió explosivamente a Aniel. "¡¿Quién se atreve a atacarme en medio de mi deber?!" reclamó Aniel furioso. "Si por deber te refieres a dar discursos innecesarios a la gente a la que les habéis negado el paso al cielo, entonces sí. He sido yo." respondió despreocupadamente el peliazul "¡¿Cómo osas hablar así a los métodos del Señor?! ¿Acaso rechazas Su salvación?" habló Aniel, casi olvidándose de los cadetes por su furia.

La cara del desconocido se puso seria y con una mirada de desprecio "La verdad, perdí la fé cuando los dioses y seres como tú se dedicaron a destrozar el mundo. Por lo que lo voy a liberar de su tormento." se giró a Nanashi y Asahi "¿Podéis luchar?" Nanashi afirmó preparando su espada "Sí." "Yo también." Asahi agarró firmemente su móvil y pistola. "¿A qué esperamos para darles una paliza a estos ángeles?". El enorme cañón se transformó en una gigante espada con diseños de llamas azules "¡Así les mostraremos qué pensamos de su inexistente salvación!" De repente una voz electrónica salió de su brazo izquierdo "¡Así se habla Axel! ¡Patéales el trasero!" Axel soltó una gota de sudor "Aún no me he acostumbrado a que digas estas cosas, Nina." "Disculpa pero tenemos que empezar de una vez." dijo Nanashi algo decepcionado por el cambio brusco de atmósfera.

Sin embargo, un cierto dios nórdico se encuentra pensando sobre ese inesperado aliado desde el móvil de Nanashi _"¿Quién es ese? Se nota que es humano pero siento otra presencia en su cuerpo y más aún en su arma. No se asemeja a nada divino o demoníaco, es algo totalmente distinto. Tendré que ser precavido. Podría destrozar mis planes. Aunque, también haría las cosas mucho más interesantes…"_.

[Axel POV]

"Ya voy. Nina, ¿está Arachne lista?" la última vez que estuvo fuera del COMP fue cuando la corté a la mitad así que tengo que asegurarme de que esté entera "Ella ya está en condiciones para luchar. ¿Llamamos a Pixie?" afirmé con la cabeza y las dos demonios aparecieron a mi lado, obviamente una de ellas estaba algo molesta pero lo aceptó. El chico y la chica también invocaron sus demonios. No pude fijarme mucho por el ángel que volvió a soltar un monólogo.

"Un mundo de paz eterna… Eso es todo lo que desea Lord Merkabah." ¿Merkabah? Juraría que Dios tenía otro nombre. "Impuros, vuestra presencia mancilla el mundo que nuestro Dios desea crear." Ya no podía aguantarlo más. Solo hay pocas cosas que odio en el mundo y en cualquier otro y es la gente que se cree superior sólo porque así lo creen y que encima haría cualquier cosa por cumplir lo que desea. "¡La ocupación es ilegal! ¡Iros a buscar otro planeta! ¡Y deshabitado! mejor!" La verdad es que en casa también era famoso por el sarcasmo y demás cosas que soltaba a la gente que no me cae bien, como el pelota del subdirector, por ejemplo.

Obviamente, me echó una descarga por aquello. Bloqueé con Hell Fort. ¡DIOS MÍO! ¡No me puedo creer que sea tan fuerte! El ataque me hizo retroceder unos metros, con mis pies formando surcos. ¿Y eso que chisporrotea es mi pelo? Maldición. Parece que un verdadero ángel si que pelea duro. "Vale. Es hora de ponerse serio."

Salté hacia Aniel con fuerza suficiente para formar un pequeño cráter en el lugar donde se encontraban mis pies. Aniel también estaba sorprendido, por lo que cruzó sus brazos por reflejos. Pudo bloquear mi Inferno, pero eso no evita que él salga disparado por los aires hasta la pared del fondo.

Después de salir de los escombros volando, nos fijamos de que le salía algo de sangre en los brazos. Cuando comprobó de que yo era el que podría causarle un problema, cambió de objetivo y se dirigió a la chica a velocidades de espanto. Tuve que bloquear su puño, creando una ráfaga de viento. Inmediatamente disparé Shark Fang, provocando una explosión oráculo en su cara.

Aprovechando que estaba distraído, el chico, la chica y Arachne se dispusieron a acribillarlo con balas mientras que el resto de nuestros demonios se dedicaban a lanzarle hechizos. De repente, soltó una gran ola eléctrica de la que no hemos salido ilesos a pesar de cubrir a la chica con mi escudo y el chico y el resto de demonios se encontraban más alejados de nosotros.

"Necios. Rechazáis el amor de Dios. La vuestra no será una muerte limpia, especialmente la TUYA." Ya es oficial. Los ángeles ya me odian. "No somos… lo suficientemente fuertes…" la chica dijo entre toses. Tiene razón. Su nivel de poder se asemeja al de un Dyaus Pita y eso es algo al que casi siempre tienes que organizar un equipo bien preparado de God Eaters para poder estar en igualdades. La chica miró al suelo desesperada "Ángeles… Demonios… ¿Por qué esto es siempre así?" se puso a llorar "Esto es malo… ¿Qué debemos hacer?"

Estaba a punto de ordenar la retirada cuando el chico se me adelantó "No podemos rendirnos ahora." Entonces miré a sus ojos. Su mirada mostraba odio, odio por el ángel, odio por su poder, odio por lo que pensaba de la humanidad. Pero también había determinación. El querer liberar a todos de la tiranía de ángeles y demonios. Muchos God Eaters también muestran esa mirada, incluido yo. Todos albergamos la esperanza de poder vivir de verdad en un mundo sin la presencia de dioses que ignoraron nuestras súplicas.

"Entonces. Tendremos que despedirlo por todo lo alto."Me levanté de nuevo, preparado para avivar las llamas de Inferno… cuando otra voz, femenina por cierto, hizo acto de presencia. "Tiene razón… Tenemos que seguir luchando."

Todos nos giramos para ver a un hombre de pelo largo con coleta y pañuelo blanco en el cuello y una mujer de pelo marrón oscuro corto y con un pañuelo rojo. Los dos parecían soldados de la edad media. "Vamos, Flynn." dijo la mujer. En respuesta, Flynn agarró su espada "Cierto. Nos encargaremos de esto rápidamente." Y literalmente. Se dirigió como un relámpago al ángel y le dio un tajo cruzado que dio paso a más heridas sangrientas. Por un momento, me pareció ver a Yuu.

Aunque nos alegra tener refuerzos, no quería quedarme de brazos cruzados "Dejadme algo para mí, ¿vale?" Y con el rugido de una motocicleta y una sonrisa en mi cara, activé mi Flare, el sistema basado en el Charge Crush de la espada buster encargado de generar llamas capaces de fundir células oráculo de aragami adaptados al calor extremo. Mientras Flynn, yo y la mujer nos enfrentábamos directamente a Aniel con tajos ígneos, disparos, hechizos y demás, el resto del equipo ejerció de apoyo y ofreció fuego de cobertura.

Ahora pudimos darle su merecido a Aniel, el cual se encontraba ensagrentado por todas partes y con las alas destrozadas "¿Cómo pudieron tal criaturas inferiores, aquellas que ni siquiera conocen el amor de Dios, derrotarme?" "Muy fácil." Me dirigí lentamente hacia él, preparando las fauces de mi God Arc "No todos los humanos somos tan estúpidos como tú o Dios." Y devoré su cuerpo. Bueno, parte del torso quedó fuera. Me giré para ver sus caras y estaban… impresionados no es la palabra, más bien aterrados. Sabía que tendría que dar explicaciones.

Menos mal que la gente con armadura de antes reconociera a Flynn "¡Es Flynn! ¡Estamos salvados!" "¡Nuestro Liberador! Los ángeles no pueden hacer nada contra él." Olvidándose de mí, la chica pareció asombrada "¿Quién es la que está al lado de Flynn? Es increíble…" "Sí, es fuerte." oí susurrar a Nina. "¡No me puedo creer que alguien tan increíble existiera!"

Flynn levantó la vista de un brazalete similar al mío y dijo "Isabeau, tenemos que sacarlos de aquí." y se fijó en mí "No pasa nada, me han dicho de que eres de fiar." y señaló mi brazalete. Allí vi a Nina orgullosa de sí misma. No cabe duda de lo que hizo _"¿Cómo hizo una llamada sin enterarme?"_. "¿Os importaría echarnos una mano?" preguntó Isabeau, quien apoyaba uno de los hombres heridos.

El resto nos dispusimos a ayudar. Mientras me presenté "Mi nombre es Axel, Axel Cunningham. Pero podéis llamarme simplemente Axel." "Yo soy Nanashi y ella Asahi." "Encantada." ¡Eh! ¡Yo también quiero saludar!" Resignado, les enseñé el brazalete con Nina sonriente en la pantalla "¡Me llamo Nina! ¡Espero que nos llevemos muy bien!". Asahi no pudo resistirse "¡Qué mona!". Nanashi solo preguntó con una ceja en alto "¿Es una IA?" "Sí. Encontrada en una instalación abandonada. Me ayudó bastante a pesar de que nos acabamos de conocer." Nanashi sonrió "Al igual que tú." "Gracias." Y chocamos los puños.

Mientras se dirigían a Kinshicho, el dios de antes, Dagda, parecía estar inmerso en sus pensamientos _"Vaya. No me equivocaba cuando dije que las cosas iban a ser interesantes. Con mi matadioses y ese tipo, les mostraremos al resto del mundo lo patéticos que son."_

Sin saberlo, dos deicidas se embarcarán en un viaje que cambiará a ellos y a los cimientos del universo.


	3. Capítulo 2: God Eater conoce Hunters

**God Eater, Shin Megami Tensei** y cualquier OC, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores

 **Capítulo 2:** God Eater conoce a Hunters

"Ug. Creía que no salía nunca." estiré los brazos al salir de la enfermería "Sí. Parecían preocupados por ese brazalete tuyo. No dejabas que te lo quitarán." Nanashi respondió.

Para aquellos que no estéis al tanto de la situación, Nanashi, Asahi y yo, junto a Flynn y Isabeau, transportamos a los hombres heridos a Kinshicho, que se encontraba hacia el sur de la torre. Mediante una serie de inocentes preguntas (tuve que decir que vivía en una zona muy aislada, mejor no me meto en detalles) y el intercambio de información de Nina con los Burroughs de Flynn y Isabeau, descubrimos que hace 25 años, las naciones de todo el mundo, al no poder soportar la crisis demoníaca, decidieron bombardear todo el planeta con misiles nucleares. En serio. ¿Quién arregla los problemas así? Al menos en mi mundo solo bastaron una o dos explosiones atómicas para ver que los Aragami seguían más vivos que unas cucarachas.

Al parecer, Tokio también era un blanco, pero un soldado de la Fuerzas Antidemoníacas se sacrificó para formar junto a Masakado, la deidad guardiana de la ciudad, la enorme cúpula de roca que se extiende sobre nosotros. Aquello impidió que la explosión llegara a la ciudad. Lo malo: nadie podía salir de aquí, ya sea demonio o humano. Y ya sabemos quién suele tener la ventaja de poder de los dos. Aragami deja vu.

La gente tuvo que refugiarse en los metros, mientras varios bandos se formaron en la ciudad. Estaban los Ashura-kai. Creo que era un grupo corrupto liderado por un mafioso que pretendía imponer el orden en Tokio por cualquier medio, llegando a armisticios con los demonios. Entre los trapos sucios que provocaron que los odiara nada más oír de ellos, hubo uno que me aterrorizaría si fuera normal: secuestraban a gente solo para obtener los neurotransmisores que componen unas píldoras capaces de calmar a los demonios. Pero no eran los únicos con metas y métodos disparatados. El Círculo de Gaea consistía en unos fanáticos religiosos que creen únicamente en la fuerza ya sean humanos o demonios, por lo que entrenan extensivamente sus cuerpos y dominan a los débiles.

Afortunadamente, Flynn se encargó de los líderes de las dos facciones, dejando únicamente operativa la tercera para defender la población: la Asociación Hunter. Ellos son lo más parecido a Fenrir que hay aquí con los Hunters como los God Eaters. Son los responsables de que Tokio se mantenga a flote mediante exterminación de demonios, aprovisionamiento y transporte de víveres y todo eso.

Al parecer, planean quitar el Firmamento, esa enorme capa de roca encima de la ciudad, mediante Flynn, quien puede usar la espada de Masakado.

También hay más información que Nina recibió pero ya la miraría luego. Cuando llegamos al bar de la Asociación, rápidamente nos llevaron a la enfermería y nos atendieron a nosotros y nuestros demonios. Les pedí que no me hicieran ninguna prueba de sangre (obvio. ¿Qué pensarían de alguien con células ultraomnívoras en su cuerpo?), pero se intentaron quitarme el brazalete para ver mi condición sobre esa zona. La sorpresa que se llevaron cuando descubrieron de que estaba pegado a mi brazo. Sólo les pude tranquilizar cuando les dije que era un implante, lo que era cierto, pero aún así, los médicos ya sospechaban de algo, pero lo dejaron pasar, diciendo algo de "¿Quién dijo de que las pulseras fueran implantes?" o algo así.

"No me puedo creer que hayamos salido de una pieza." suspiró Asahi "Si Flynn y miss Isabeau no hubieran aparecido, nuestra capacidad de supervivencia habría rondado el 30%..." dijo Nina. No pude evitar sentir escalofríos. Yo creo que ese porcentaje sería mucho más bajo… Un momento, ¿miss?. "Mejor ni lo pensemos." dijo Nanashi con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. "Cierto… ¡Oh! Casi se me olvida. ¡Tenemos que enseñar a papá nuestros demonios y demostrarle que podemos ser Hunters!" dijo Asahi. No pude evitar ver a Nanashi poner la mano sobre la frente y suspirar por la que se avecina. "A ver si adivino, ¿os escapásteis?" pregunté. "Más bien guiar a su hija biológica a una misión suicida." replicó Nanashi "Cuando a ella se le pone algo a la cabeza, es bastante difícil hacerla cambiar de opinión. Especialmente cuando piensa que puede ayudar." Vi a Nanashi poner una cara triste y llena de culpabilidad. No hay que ser un genio para saber lo que ha pasado. Le toqué el hombro "Se cómo se siente. Mucha gente se siente frustrada cuando se siente incapaz de hacer nada e intentará ayudar de cualquier manera posible. Créeme." Los refugiados de las sedes y gente que aún no eran God Eaters sienten de esa manera, especialmente por algo traumático.

Nanashi sonrió levemente "Además, aún tengo que registrarme, por lo que no estarás solo en la reprimenda." continué diciendo. Nanashi puso una cara algo burlona "Je. Pues verás por qué el padre de Asahi se llama Boss." respondió Nanashi. Por lo que me contaron, el padre de Asahi es como el director de esta sede de la Asociación y se preocupa demasiado por su hija, dando dolores de cabeza a él y a Nanashi.

"No sé si quiero conocerlo. Parece muy estricto." dijo Nina. Nanashi y yo solamente encogimos los hombros "A mi me parece el típico padre sobreprotector." dije solamente y Nanashi asintió, mientras Asahi gruñó.

"Y con buenas razones." Sorprendidos, nos giramos para ver a un hombre de mediana edad con pelo negro llegando al cuello, gafas, pipa en mano y uniforme de barista. Por su expresión solamente, se puede ver que está enfadado, especialmente por Nanashi y Asahi.

"¿Tenéis algún tipo de aspiración suicida? ¿Sólo eso? ¿O acaso sólo sois idiotas?" el hombre empezó su reprimenda. "Creo que ese es Boss." le susurré a Nina, quien se mantuvo en silencio. "Pero… reclutamos algunos demonios… y…" Asahi tartamudeó. "Ser un Hunter no es un juego, Asahi. ¡Es un trabajo peligroso!" Si yo le contara...

"Disculpa, pero por lo que he visto, estos tres son Hunters consumados." Esa voz… "¡Flynn!" reconoció Boss. "Es cierto. Se dirigieron a la defensa de sus camaradas sin dudarlo." Isabeau dijo, y entonces se dirigió a mí "Y él fue quien levantó la moral, desafiando a cualquier ángel, demonio o deidad que esté en contra de la humanidad. Aparte de poder enfrentarse en igualdades contra Aniel." Boss estaba con la boca abierta. No pude evitar rascarme la cabeza, algo avergonzado, y preguntar "Ehh. ¿Y cómo te enteraste de mi discurso?" "Nina nos informó." Dos voces electrónicas salieron de la nada, lo que incitó a Flynn y Isabeau a levantar sus brazaletes y mostrar las dos IAs. Me golpeé en la cara, aún más avergonzado "Burroughs. Debí haberlo sabido."

Flynn sonrió y cerró los ojos en reflexión "Es gente como ellos lo que me da esperanza para la humanidad." Me di cuenta de algo. Esa fe en la humanidad, ese carisma… ¡me recuerda a Yuu! _"Nunca huyas de la vida."_ Esa fue una de las lecciones más importantes que me ha enseñado. Poniéndome firme, le dije "Gracias señor, pero sólo hice lo que me parecía correcto."

Los dos Samuráis volvieron a sonreír, mientras los demás estaban sorprendidos por la cantidad de respeto y determinación que mostré. Que me meta con un ángel no significa que no pueda dirigirme respetuosamente a un salvador de la humanidad. Isabeau continuó por Flynn "No podríamos haber llegado a tiempo si no fuera por ellos. Uno sólo puede imaginar cuántas vidas han salvado hoy." Boss preguntó impresionado "¿Mis hijos os han ayudado...?" Por lo que Flynn reafirma "Deberías sentirte orgulloso." "Sí, tienen madera. Necesitan algo de experiencia, pero lo bordarán." puse mi parte.

"Yo…" ahora es Boss quien no tiene palabras, así que, se rindió "¿Dijísteis que habéis reclutado vuestros propios demonios?" Por lo que Asahi miró fijamente a su padre "Sí. Ya no somos niños. Podemos luchar." Boss se dirigió a Nanashi "¿Y tú, Nanashi? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Ser un Hunter?" por lo que Nanashi respondió firmemente "Por supuesto." "Así que ya no se puede seguir discutiendo sobre ello…" Boss suspiró resignado. Parece que sus hijos ya salen del nido. "Vamos… Acéptalo… De acuerdo, a partir de ahora, vosotros dos sois Hunters." Asahi no se lo podía creer "¿En serio?" "Puedes agradecérselo a la brillante recomendación de Flynn y Isabeau." dijo Boss.

"¡Increíble!" Asahi exclamó antes de chocar los cinco con Nanashi. "Aún espero que sigas vigilando a Asahi por mí, Nanashi. Cuento contigo." Boss advirtió, por lo que su hija protestó "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Nanashi y yo tuvimos que ocultar nuestra risa mientras que Boss parecía pensativo. "¡Por fin lo conseguimos, Nanashi!" Asahi dijo alegremente "No podemos seguir siendo cadetes por siempre, ¿cierto..?" Nanashi respondió con una sonrisa. "Enhorabuena" les felicité "¡Me alegro mucho por vosotros, chicos!" les dijo Nina.

"Bueno, hay que registraros." dijo Boss, lo que me hizo acordar de algo importante "Ah. Yo también me tengo que registrar." Boss levantó una ceja antes de encogerse de hombros. "Usaré vuestros teléfonos para el registro. Dejadme echar un vistazo." Mientras les daba sus móviles, y yo, mi brazalete, no pude evitar ver algo verde por ahí. Serán imaginaciones mías…

"Tengo que apuntar los números de serie." dijo Boss "Nina, pórtate bien y haz lo que te diga" le dije a Nina, por lo que ella hizo un lindo puchero "¿Quieres seguir con tu nombre, Nanashi?" preguntó Boss "Pues sí." dijo Nanashi "Yo iré con Axel." dije. "Os registraré como decís." Entonces se dirigió a Asahi "¿Y tú, Asahi?" por lo que ella respondió felizmente "¡Por fin! Llevo pensando sobre mi nombre de Hunter desde los cinco años. Aunque no sé cual elegir. ¿Tú qué piensas Nanashi?" y le dió una especie de lista.

Nanashi enfurruñó el ceño mientras observaba los nombres de la lista. La verdad, no me parece que le peguen mucho a Asahi… "Ehm. ¿Black Rose?" sugirió Nanashi. "..." Asahi permaneció pensando sobre ese ¿nombre? A mi me parece más lo que una jugadora de MMORPGs pensaría (una espadachina de piel morena y pelo rosa estornudó desde alguna parte del multiverso.)

"Nop, descartado." dijo Asahi "¿Nanashi..?" El ojiverde pareció a punto de suspirar entre resignación y cansancio, por lo que intenté aliviar su… carga. "¿Y qué tal Valquiria? Así es como se llaman las guerreras que llevan las almas de los héroes caídos a Valhalla para luchar en el Ragnarok." Formar parte de una organización que lleva el nombre del lobo que devoró a Odin y que se enfrenta a criaturas de las que se dice son dioses, hace que despierte el interés sobre la mitología del antiguo mundo. Aunque la verdad, yo creo que el fundador o fue adivino o era un fan de la mitología nórdica: la sede principal se SITÚA en Escandina; Aragami significa "dios violento" mientras que el nombre de Odin también se puede interpretar como "el furioso" y nosotros, los God Eaters, devoramos los dioses furiosos en un mundo postapocalíptico, como la batalla del Ragnarok… menuda coincidencia, ¿verdad? (A/N: en serio. Nunca me imaginé la influencia de la mitología nórdica en God Eater. Echad un vistazo en la red y lo veréis)

"Vaya, que profundo… pero no me veo con ese nombre." Asahi volvió a rechazarlo. Yo casi suspiré mientras Nanashi me miraba como si dijera "bienvenido a mi mundo, amigo".

"¿Y por qué no lo intentas con Jeanne? Jeanne d'Arc fue una importante heroína francesa." dijo Nina desde el mostrador, intentando resolver esta crisis. "...Gracias Nina, pero creo que tampoco me veo salvando Francia." Y así se redujeron algunos de los poquíiiiiiiiiiiiiisimos nombres que parecían femeninos…

Mientras los tres soltamos al final el tan obvio suspiro, Boss nos pasó dos platos de pollo frito "Esto llevará un rato. Comed algo mientras esperáis." En efecto, nada más mirar Asahi, supimos que esto sí que irá para largo. Así que nos pusimos a comer mientras hablábamos de cosas más mundanas como nuestras aficiones y tal. Aún así, no me puedo quitar de la cabeza asuntos más importantes. Por el momento, no sé cómo volver a mi mundo, así que volverse Hunter fue la mejor opción, no solo por el hecho de que es como mi principal trabajo pero también porque podría dar con una manera de volver, si lo que dicen sobre el Reactor Yamato es cierto. Pero, ¿y a la larga? De un momento a otro, tendré que decir que soy una especie de matadioses de otro mundo apocalíptico…

"Eh, Axel." Nanashi preguntó antes de tomar su siguiente bocado. "¿Sí?" pregunté. "¿Qué tipo de arma llevas? Es como una gran espada que puede cambiar a pistola y que encima puede devorar ángeles. ¿Qué demonios es?" preguntó Nanashi observando, con una mezcla de curiosidad y sospecha, a la maleta-ataúd que está a mi lado, la cual guarda mi God Arc.

Pensé sobre un momento qué decirle y le contesté "Por lo que sé, está hecha a partir de un demonio cuyo enorme apetito lo llevaba a devorar todo, causando destrucción a su paso." Nanashi parece comprenderlo "Eso explicaría la boca...pero, ¿qué tipo de demonio es?" Para darle un toque dramático a mi respuesta, puse mi tenedor en el plato mientras miraba al techo mientras decía con voz misteriosa "Aragami…" solo para encogerme de hombros y volver a comer como si no fuera gran cosa.

La reacción de Nanashi fue la que me esperaba pues no volvió a hablar del tema. Contar una medio verdad es bastante efectivo, ya que los God Arcs están hechos de células oráculo de los Aragami; estos me causaron una gran impresión, y los veo bastante frecuentemente en mi trabajo, bueno, anterior trabajo. Hasta que regrese, tendré que hacer de Hunter y exterminar demonios, nada diferente.

Bueno, ya estábamos terminando el postre (creo que prefiero el pudin de Fenrir, al menos no se mueve por sí solo) mientras Asahi seguía sin elegir un apodo. Resultado, su padre ya estaba de los nervios "¡Por el amor de- no tenemos todo el día, Asahi! Tan solo utiliza tu verdadero nombre."

"Vale, vale, vale." se quejó Asahi. Seguramente por admitir su propia falta de decisión y de inspiración… ¿Qué? Soy un artista. ¿Cómo si no crearía un Arc tan molón? Aunque la verdad, admito que la musa tampoco me viene con buenos nombres. Eso, y no quiero alargar más todo esto con algún nombre de shounen malo.

Mientras filosofaba con arte, nomenclatura y anime, Boss nos devolvió los COMP. "He instalado las nuevas funciones por vosotros. Aseguraos de probarlas." Asintí en forma de agradecimiento y me puse mi brazalete "Nina, ¿todo bien?" "Hm,hm" Nina asintió "Aunque varias de los programas sean similares a los que tenía instalados previamente, al menos tengo acceso a la base de datos de los Hunters y algunas apps desbloqueadas como la Catedral de las Sombras, necesaria para la fusión." Eso sí que será útil en el futuro cercano.

"Vosotros tres sois ahora Hunters. No tardareis mucho en recibir misiones de la Asociación." nos informó Boss, con razón había una app de gestión de misiones "Es peligroso por ahí fuera, especialmente para Hunters. Intentad manteneros de una pieza." Me dirigió una mirada que decía "mantenlos a salvo, por favor". Asintí con una sonrisa, aunque creo que Nanashi también se dio cuenta.

"Eso está hecho, Boss." saludó Asahi con entusiasmo. "Parece que ahora son Hunters de tomo y lomo." nos giramos para ver a Flynn con una bolsa al hombro. "¿Os vais tan pronto?" preguntó Boss "Sí, en poco. Gracias por las provisiones." contestó Flynn "Dadles nuestros recuerdos a los heridos." aportó Isabeau "De acuerdo" respondió Boss antes de dirigirse a nosotros "¿No tenéis algo que decir a la gente que salvó vuestros traseros?"

"Gracias, Miss Isabeau." agradeció Asahi "¿Miss…? Gracias Asahi. Espero que volvamos a vernos." "¡Yo también!"

"Ojalá hubiera algo que nosotros, la gente de Tokio, podamos hacer para ayudarte, Flynn." dijo Boss "Tan solo que sepas que estamos contigo al 100 por cien." Guau. Ya sabía que Flynn era muy influyente, pero que haya conseguido animar a alguien como Boss a favor de la humanidad, deja claro que él una luz esperanzadora para la gente de Tokio.

"Te doy las gracias. Nos dirigimos a Ginza a ver a Masakado. Nos veremos después." respondió Flynn. En serio, ¡¿alguien más ve algo verde flotar por ahí?! Porque sino, estoy seguro de que me volveré loco. "¡Chicos! Acabo de recibir algunas misiones de la Asociación. ¡Alguna podría ser nuestro primer trabajo como verdaderos Hunters!" avisó Asahi con entusiasmo. Tan solo para encontrarnos con misiones que parecen apropiadas para God Eaters de alto rango (No es que no sea habilidoso pero tengo como compañeros a dos novatos y yo no mucha experiencia con este mundo). Al final, encontramos una simple petición para parar una pelea. El problema… "Parece hecho por un niño de 3 años…" fue Nina la que dijo lo que todos estábamos pensando. "Bueno, es la única cualificada para nosotros que hay. Habrá que empezar de alguna manera." dijo Asahi resignada mientras la aceptaba. "Bueno, ¿hora de nuestro debut?" propuso Nanashi sonriendo, por lo que yo… "Hora de devorar."


End file.
